Chức năng giao tiếp
thumb Đừng luôn nghĩ rằng luyện thi đại học Tiếng Anh chỉ toàn ngữ pháp thôi, có rất nhiều khi đề bài đưa ra các câu hội thoại ngắn và đòi hỏi bạn phải điền một câu trả lời xã giao để đáp lại câu nói đó - khi ấy các ngôn ngữ và lời thoại giao tiếp lại rất cần thiết. thumb Tuy nhiên, với lối mòn suy nghĩ luyện thi đại học tiếng Anh – học ngữ pháp nên một số bạn đã vô tình quên mất một mảng cũng rất quan trọng trong Tiếng Anh - đó chính là chức năng giao tiếp. =Các chức năng giao tiếp= 'Asking for permission' (Xin phép) 'Requesting' (Yêu cầu) Câu đáp lại đồng ý với câu yêu cầu bắt đầu bằng Would you mind/Do yoy mind + Ving luôn phủ định như sau: *Would you mind opening the window? (Làm ơn mở cửa sổ giúp tớ.) - Not at all - No, of course not ;2. Không đồng ý *Could you type this letter for me? - I'm afraid I can't. - I'm sorry, but I'm really busy. - I wish I could, but... - Actually, it's a bit inconvenient. Để đáp lại đúng và nhanh, cứ học cách đáp lại riêng cho từng dạng câu yêu cầu khác nhau. }} 'Offering' (Đề nghị) 'Inviting & Suggesting' (Mời và Đề nghị/đề xuất) 'Thanking' (Cảm ơn) 'Apologizing' (Xin lỗi) 'Complimenting' (Khen ngợi) Nói chung, đáp lại một lời khen thường là một lời cảm ơn. }} 'Agreeing & Disagreeing' (Đồng ý/ Không đồng ý) 'Advising & Warning' (Khuyên bảo & Cảnh báo) 'Introducing & Greeting' (Giới thiệu & Chào hỏi) Giới thiệu và chào hỏi là những chức năng giao tiếp thông thường, và người bản xứ sử dụng những ngôn ngữ rất riêng của họ. → Đề thi cũng thường kiểm tra cách sử dụng ngôn ngữ để giao tiếp này. }} 'Leaving & Saying goodbye' (Ra về & Tạm biệt) 'Breaking news' (Báo tin) Thông thường, để đáp lại một tin báo, bạn có thể dựa vào nghĩa của câu để chọn đáp án đúng. }} 'Getting someone's attention & Interrupting' (Gợi sự chú ý & Ngắt lời) 'Asking about health' (Hỏi thăm sức khỏe) 'Answering a phone call' (Trả lời điện thoại) 'Responding to a statement' (Đáp lại câu phát biểu) Thường ở các trường hợp chỉ trích, phê bình, hoặc bày tỏ sự không quan tâm. *I can't find my coat? - What's this, then? (Thế đây là cái gì?) *I can run faster than you. - Who cares? (Thế thì sao chứ?) *Ann's very unhappy. - Why should I care? (Sao tớ phải quan tâm nhỉ?) *Could your wife help us in the office tomorrow? (Mai vợ bạn có thể đến văn phòng giúp chúng mình được không?) - Why should she? She doesn't work for you. (Sao lại là vợ tôi? Bộ mấy người nghĩ vợ tôi là ô-sin cho mấy người hở?) *chảnh* ;:d. Negative questions that express emphatic agreement (Câu hỏi phủ định nhấn mạnh sự đồng tình) *It was a lovely concert. (Buổi hòa nhạc thật tuyệt.) - Yes, wasn't it? I did enjoy it. (Tớ thực sự thích lắm.) *She's put on a lot of weight. - Yes, hasn't she? ;:e. Rhetorical questions (Câu hỏi tu từ) Là câu hỏi gây tác dụng mạnh mẽ chứ không để tìm ra câu trả lời. Tức là chỉ là câu hỏi nhưng không phải để hỏi. *I can't manage tomorrow evening. (Tối mai tôi không thu xếp được.) - Why not? (Sao lại không nhỉ?) *They've decided to move to Devon. - Why? *Let's eat out this evening. - Yes, why not? ;:f. Question word + preposition (Từ để hỏi & giới từ) *Have you heard John's getting married again? - Really? Who to? (Thật à? Ai thế?) *I can't wait. I'm going on holiday next week. - Where to? (Đi đâu cơ?) ;2. So do I Thường dùng trợ động từ như sau: *I'm hurry. - So am I/ I am, too. - So is she/he. - So are we/they. *I've lost their address. - So have I./ I have, too. * I love cowboy films. - So do I./ I do, too. - So does Minh./ Minh does, too *David can't drive - Neither can Erik. - Erik can't, either. *This phone doesn't work. - Neither does this one. - This one doesn't, either. ;3. So it is *It's raining. (Đang mưa đó) - Why, so it is! (Sao, vậy thì trời đang mưa rồi) *You've just put the teapot in the fridge. - So I have! (Mình vừa để ở đó đấy) *Mary's getting married. - Yes, so I heard. (Ừ, tớ cũng nghe tin rồi.) *The professor's ill. - So I understand. (Tôi hiểu.) ;4. Asking for people to repeat (Yêu cầu nhắc lại) *Mike's coming home tonight. (Tối nay Mike sẽ về nhà.) - Sorry? (Xin lỗi?) - What? (Cái gì cơ?) - Pardon? (Bạn nói lại giùm mình với?) - Pardon me? ;5. Others (Câu hỏi khác) *Stop eating the cake. - I'm just tasting it to see if it's OK. (Con chỉ nếm xem bánh có ngon không thôi mà.) *The soup's good. - Yes, I made it with lots of garlic. (Em đã cho khá nhiều tỏi đấy.) *I think Mary should be told. (Mình nghĩ Mary nên biết) - She has been. (Chị ấy biết rồi) - She must be. (Chị ấy phải biết) *Somebody ought to clean up the bathroom. - I'll ask John to. (Tớ sẽ bảo John làm cho.) *We're going to Paris for the weekend. - Enjoy yourselves! (Chúc vui vẻ nhé!) *It's cold. - It is indeed. (Đúng vậy) *Henry made a fool of himself. (Henry tự làm mình trông thật ngớ ngẩn.) - He is, indeed. (Thì đúng là thế mà.) }} Thể_loại:Tiếng Anh Thể_loại:Giao tiếp